1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of transmitting security system messages, and, more particularly, to transmitting security system messages via the Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known for a control panel of a security system to be programmed to transmit an alarm signal or other message to a static internet protocol (IP) Address that is assigned to the central station receiver for the sending of messages to the central station. Most alarm manufactures currently require that the receiving equipment have a static IP Address in order for control panels to communicate with the receiving equipment.
In the event that the IP Address changes due to an ISP change or due to a need to re-route the signals to another receiver at a different address, all of the control panels that communicate with that central station have to be reprogrammed.